


My Love Endures For You

by HunterOfArtemis151 (ThisIsMe3)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMe3/pseuds/HunterOfArtemis151
Summary: SONGFIC COLLECTION for Linny.





	1. Halo

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING Song is Halo by Beyonce

Ginny hopped up onto the stage, where the lights shone bright. It was karaoke night at the Leaky, so of course Ginny and Luna were there. Ginny was going to propose to her Moon right after this song.

"This song is for my girlfriend, Luna."

_Remember those walls I built_

_well baby they're tumbling down_

_and they didn't even put up a fight_

_they didn't even make a sound_

Ginny remembered meeting Luna for the first time when she had gone for a walk in her first year. The blonde was walking too, and the eccentric, big, blue eyes meeting shy and timid brown ones. The moonlight just perfectly hit Luna's dirty white hair just perfectly, creating a halo around her head.

_I found a way to let you win_  
_But I never really had a doubt_  
_Standing in the light of your halo_  
_I got my angel now_

The girls became fast friends, Ginny becoming vastly protective of Luna, and Luna keeping Ginny calm. It wasn't uncommon to see them holding hands, or being practically conjoined at the hip. Ginny and Luna had a friend now, and like hell they were going to let that get away.

_It's like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you break it_  
_It's the risk that I'm taking_  
_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby, I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby, I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

Ginny quickly became dependent on Luna, just as Luna had on her. The two were thick as thieves, pulling as many pranks, if not more, then the twins. It helped that anything Luna did was seen as crazy, and she could easily say that whatever she was doing was going to ward away some sort of magical creature of questionable reality.

_Hit me like a ray of sun_  
_Burning through my darkest night_  
_You're the only one that I want_  
_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_  
_But this don't even feel like falling_  
_Gravity can't forget_  
_To pull me back to the ground again_

Ginny loved the feel of the sun, and the feel of Luna's soft palm. They quickly fell in love and started dating. Ginny knew what falling felt like, it had happened physically off a broom, and emotionally with Harry. But this was different. It didn't feel slightly painful and wrong, it felt right, and warm, and real. Ginny was floating on air.

_Feels like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you break it_  
_The risk that I'm taking_

  
_I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby, I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby, I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_  
_Halo, halo_

Every time Luna stood near any light, an amazing glow surrounded her. It was subtle, and perfect, and real. Lilies and dandelions and flowers were always adorned by the girls, but sunflowers looked best on them both. Halos for angels, was what Luna always said. Indeed, thought Ginny, a halo that always follows._  
_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby, I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby, I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

People clapped as the song ended, and Ginny said into the mic "If I could have my angel come up here, I have a surprise."

Luna looked at her bug eyed, then made her way up to the front. Ginny knelt in front of Luna, and began "Luna, you guide my way, and light up my life. Your halo touches all around you, and brightens the world. Would you brighten my would a little more, by marrying me?"

Luna gasped, and chocked out a "Yes!"

The two hugged, and all sighed. Love, is indeed, the most powerful magic of all.


	2. She Keeps Me Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love song by Luna at Karaoke night. Not the same night you just read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different Karaoke Night.  
I OWN NOTHING. Song is by Mary Lambert

I clambered up onto the stage, dressed in a sunflower patterned dress, my beautiful and quirky engagement ring proudly worn on her ring finger, and my bright pink converse contrasting with the calming dress.

"This song is for my fiance, my firebug, Ginny."

_She says I smell like safety and home_   
_I named both of her eyes forever and please don't go_   
_I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah_   
_This could be good, this could be good_

Curled up on the worn sofa, looking at all of the Polaroids scattered everywhere, Ginny looks down at me, knowing the safety we both feel in each other, especially after the war. It has left us both scarred, and paranoid. But together, we stay strong. I love my firebug.

_And I can't change, even if I tried_   
_Even if I wanted to_   
_And I can't change, even if I tried_   
_Even if I wanted to_   
_My love, my love, my love, my love_   
_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

I remember meeting her, and knowing right away, there she is. The woman I want to marry. I had heard about her, people talk. I, if anyone, knew that best. Ginny and I grew together, pulled pranks together, and laughed together.

_What's your middle name?_   
_Do you hate your job?_   
_Do you fall in love too easily?_   
_What's your favorite word?_   
_You like kissing girls?_   
_Can I call you baby?_   
_Yeah, yeah_

I remember her asking me out, blundering and blushing. I said yes, and we went out. We both knew we liked each other, and knew each other, so we talked about more in depth stuff. This was in our fourth year, with the D.A. We enjoyed that time so much, and would sometimes use the Room for our own time.

_She says that people stare 'cause we look so good together_   
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

People stared, of course they did, whenever we went out, and were kissing and things. But Ginny and I didn't care. She loves me, and I love her, and that's all that matters, right? Daddy was pleased to know, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley needed some time to adjust, but they were okay with it, just a little upset Ginny didn't get married to Harry. But Harry likes Draco, in fact, they're engaged, so; obviously that didn't work.

_And I can't change, even if I tried_   
_Even if I wanted to_   
_And I can't change, even if I tried_   
_Even if I wanted to_   
_My love, my love, my love, my love_   
_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_   
_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

I remember the first pride we went to. It was over summer vacation before our fifth year, and it was lots of fun. Some people were very mean, and calling us names, but most people were amazing, and such fun to hang out with. I even keep in contact with some of the people I met.

_I'm not crying on Sundays, (Love is patient, love is kind)_   
_I'm not crying on Sundays, (Love is patient, love is kind)_   
_I'm not crying on Sundays, (Love is patient, love is kind)_   
_No, (Love is patient, love is kind)_   
_(Love is patient, love is kind)_   
_(Love is patient, love is kind)_   
_(Love is patient, love is kind)_   
_(Love is patient, love is kind)_

Together, me and Ginny go to therapy. It helps, and now, we no longer cry. We turn that energy into something productive. Through our love for each other, we have learned to heal, and grow. This is the best magic available. The magic of love.

_My love, my love, my love, my love_   
_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

I finish, people clap, and I get down off the stage. Ginny hugs me, and tells me "That was beautiful." "Thank you," I reply, snuggling up to her. "But I'm cold." She laughs and slides her warm and cozy jacket over my shoulders and squeezes me tight, and I know, that I will be okay.


End file.
